Toy Bonnie's first date
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: Valentine's day is coming. Toy Bonnie try to overcome his shyness to ask Toy Chica out. (Sequel to "Toy Bonnie's first love")
1. Chapter 1

author note: happy new year, everyone!

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica had been together for a week now. They loved each other, even though they were almost opposites, Toy Bonnie being really shy and Toy Chica really outgoing.

Toy Bonnie was in the parts/service room, talking to his older brother, the old Bonnie from Fredbear's Family Diner.

"s-s-so... how are y-y-y-you doing with T-Toy Chica?" asked the old Bonnie, stuttering because of the dust on his voice box.

"well... we're good... I guess..." responded Toy Bonnie.

"I think I've made some progress with her... We held hands and... we talked and... I didn't blush in front of her today!" he completed, looking proud of himself.

"T-t-that's g-good. But have you k-k-kissed her again?" asked old Bonnie.

"I... well... I haven't kissed her since that day we started dating" responded Toy Bonnie.

"oh, little guy, y-y-you must be a-a-a little less shy! j-just to take t-t-the first step!" said the old Bonnie.

"I'm sorry"

"T-t-there's n-no need for saying sorry, it's j-just my advice" said the old Bonnie, patting his little brother's head.

Meanwhile, Toy Chica was in the Kid's cove with her best friend, Mangle.

"Mangle, do you know what day is tomorrow?" asked Toy Chica, excited.

"Saturday?"

"No, silly, it's Valentine's Day!" said Chica, smiling.

"So you're expecting your boyfriend to give you a gift or take you out?" asked Mangle.

"of course I do!"

"Chica..." started Mangle.

"what?"

"You're dating Toy Bonnie!"

"I know! Isn't he so cute?"

"Do you really think he won't be shy as always and not do anything?" asked Mangle.

"oh Mangle, you're being too pessimist! he's getting better! I know he'll come up with something!" said Toy Chica.

"Have you ever kissed him?" asked Mangle.

"uuh... yes! When we started dating we..."

"And after that? I see you two just hold hands. Have you ever kissed after that? Or have you done anything other than talking? Have you ever... slept with him?!" asked Mangle.

"I... I... no, I haven't but I'm working on that with him..."

Mangle started laughing.

"I'm just bragging, hehehe, I know he'll do something. He loves you, after all" said Mangle, smiling.

"oh you silly fox..." said Toy Chica, hugging her friend.

In the parts/service room, Toy Bonnie noticed old Chica talking to Foxy.

"what will you do for me tomorrow, Foxy?" she asked.

"oh, I have a surprise fer ye, lass, hehehe" responded Foxy. Toy Bonnie got up, standing in front of Chica and Foxy.

"uuh... what's so special about tomorrow, guys?" asked Toy Bonnie to them.

"don't ye know, lil' lad?" asked Foxy.

"no"

"hehe, it's Valentine's day, Toy Bonnie." said Chica.

"And talking about that, what will you do for my little sister?" she asked.

"I... I didn't know that there was a day for valentines..." said Toy Bonnie.

"well, ye better have something t' give t' yer girl, lad!" said Foxy.

"I'll think of something" he said, leaving the parts/service room.

"Bonnieee..." he heard someone calling him. Suddenly he saw Toy Chica running at him and then hugging him.

"hi, BonBon! What are we gonna do today?" she asked.

"oh... uh... hi, Chica... I... well..." Toy Bonnie was trying to think of something to say.

"oh, you're stuttering again, you look like your brother, hehehe" she said, hugging him even stronger.

"aren't you gonna hug me?" she asked.

"sorry" he said, hugging her as well. They spent some time staring at each other, until Bonnie realized he was staring too much.

"uuh... let's go?" he asked.

"ok, but what will we do?"

"let's... uh... talk?"

"no, talking is getting boring! I want to do something else!" said Chica.

"something else? What do you want to do, then?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"I don't know... let's get something to eat! I'm hungry!" she said.

"uuh... ok, let's go" said Toy Bonnie.

They got the pizza, while eating, Chica started talking.

"Bonnie..." she called.

"what?"

"do you love me?" she asked, Bonnie started to blush.

"I... well..." Bonnie tried to say something, but he was too shy.

"I'm... uh... preparing something for you, for tomorrow" said Bonnie.

"oh, you remembered tomorrow is Valentine's day! I can't wait to see what you've prepared!" she said, hugging him.

"it was a nice night, I loved having dinner with you, Bonbon!" said Chica, hugging Toy Bonnie and then kissing him in the cheek. He never felt so good.

"I love you, Chica, I just wish I had the courage to tell you..." thought Toy Bonnie, watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Toy Bonnie was walking around the pizzeria at night, head down. He was feeling bad.

"it's been a week I'm dating Chica... and I don't even know what she likes" he thought, feeling guilty. He heard a click.

"what's this?" he thought, looking around. He then noticed the camera moving.

"a camera? I never noticed those before" though Toy Bonnie.

"so there is someone watching me? where are they watching me from?" he asked himself, walking around. He entered one of the vents, looking for whoever was controlling the cameras, when a light shone on his face.

"hello?" said Bonnie, noticing someone behind a table.

"this vent leads to that office? I never knew that" thought Bonnie.

Getting out of the vent, Bonnie saw an endoskeleton, who looked scary to see him.

"Oh, hell!" the endoskeleton yelled, hiding under the table.

"w-what's wrong? did I do something wrong?" asked Bonnie.

"go away!" the endoskeleton yelled.

"ok! Sorry! Just... don't walk around naked like this, ok? They told us to not let people see us without our suits" said Toy Bonnie. He noticed the tablet over the table. The one the endoskeleton was holding.

"you were watching us with this?" asked Bonnie.

"y-yeah..." said the endo, still scared.

"could you teach me how to use this thing? It would help me a lot!" begged Bonnie.

"well... uh... only if you and the others don't try to stuff me inside a suit" said the endo.

"I don't think I can do that... but... I guess if you wore just the mask, we could leave you alone, is that ok to you?" asked Bonnie.

"The mask? I think it's ok..." said the endoskeleton.

"Bonnie went into the parts/service room looking for a spare mask. All he found was a mask from the old Freddy.

"w-w-what are you d-d-doing with t-that, little b-brother?" asked the old Bonnie as Toy Bonnie passed by him.

"a... uh... friend of mine needs it. He'll help me with Chica" said Toy Bonnie.

"I see" answered the old bunny.

Toy Bonnie went back to the office, giving the endoskeleton the old Freddy mask. He put it on.

"Now, please, let me use the cameras" begged Bonnie.

"ok, ok, but why did you need the cameras anyway?" asked the endoskeleton.

"it's my... uuh... girlfriend. I always get too nervous and can't talk to her. Now, if I can watch her through the cameras, I might have a better idea of what to say" explained Bonnie. This logic appeared to make sense to him.

"if you say so... But anyway, are you sure the others won't try to stuff me inside a suit if I'm using this mask?" asked the endoskeleton.

"I think so" responded Bonnie, looking at Toy Chica through the cameras, she was in the kids' cove chatting with Mangle.

"there she is" commented Bonnie, looking at Chica and smiling.

"Chica? Is that your girlfriend? Also, why don't she have her beak?" asked the endoskeleton.

"she told me don't like using it, so she takes it off when there's no humans around" said Bonnie. The endoskeleton nodded, not really interested.

Bonnie and the endoskeleton passed the entire night watching Chica. At least Bonnie did. The endoskeleton fell asleep on his chair. Chica and Mangle spent most of the night chatting and eating pizza. At one point they started talking about Bonnie.

"...so, how are you doing with Bonnie?" asked Mangle.

"BonBon? He's a cutie, but he is still shy towards me" responded Chica.

"and you still like him?"

"of course I do! I love him!" she said, outraged.

"I'm just kidding!" said Mangle, laughing. Chica hugged her, laughing as well.

"she thinks I'm cute!" exclaimed Bonnie, smiling and blushing.

"why else would she accept to be your girlfriend?" asked the endoskeleton.

"I don't know... I don't understand girls... maybe she was just trying to be nice" said Toy Bonnie.

"... but now I'm sure she likes me! I'll... I'll..." he then said, confident. The confidence quickly went away.

"you'll what?" asked the endoskeleton.

"I... don't know what to do now..." he looked down.

"hey! Don't be like that!" the endoskeleton said.

"... if you know you won't be rejected, why don't you ask her out?" said the endo.

"y-yeah! That's a good idea! Thanks for letting me use the cameras" said Bonnie, putting the tablet on the table again and going away.

"so I can use this mask to make them not try to stuff me into a suit... the other guards need to know about that..." thought the endoskeleton, removing the Freddy mask from his head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Toy Bonnie walked by the party rooms. Playing songs for children who asked him.

Sometimes he and Toy Chica crossed paths. In this occasions, he would blush, panic and run to another party room.

"Don't be a coward! You know she likes you!" He thought.

"B-But... What if I do something wrong in front of her? She would stop liking me!" He continued.

"Bonnie! Play a song for us!" Said one of the children inside the party room.

"Huh? Oh, of course!" He responded, starting to play his guitar. He played several songs, until he heard Toy Chica's voice.

"Bonnieee!"

Without thinking, he hid under a table. The children, curious, looked under the tablecloth.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" One of the asked.

"Shh! I am not here!" He said, panicking and blushing. The children left him there. Toy Chica came into the room.

"Hey, kids! Would you like a cupcake?!" She asked, holding a large platter with pink cupcakes. The kids picked them up and ate them.

"Now answer me, did you see BonBon around?" She asked. The kids who looked under the table stared at each other.

"Well, he's..." One of them started talking.

"... IN THE PRIZE CORNER!" interrupted the other kid.

"Hmm... I haven't looked there. Thanks, kids!" Said Chica, smiling. She left the party room.

"Thanks, guys" Said Bonnie, leaving under the table.

"Why are you hiding from her?" Asked one of the children.

"Well... Uh... Because... She's my girlfriend" Explained Toy Bonnie. The children looked confused.

"If she's your girlfriend, then why are you hiding from her?" One of them asked, confused.

"Because... well... I don't want to hurt her, you know, by doing something wrong... Do you understand?" He explained to the children, who looked at each other confused.

"no" They said.

"Hmm... Anyway... Thank you for not telling her where I was" He said. Toy Bonnie spent the rest of the day hiding from Toy Chica.

When the restaurant closed, Toy Bonnie went to the parts/service room to talk to his old brother.

"G-g-good evening, little b-brother" He greet Toy Bonnie.

"Hi" He responded, sitting down in front of him.

"S-so, d-did you do anything f-f-for your g-g-g-girlfriend? It's v-valentines' day, r-remember?" Asked the old Bonnie. Toy Bonnie looked down.

"I... I tried, but... I was too nervous to even talk to her" Said Toy Bonnie, looking down. Mangle entered the room looking angry. She climbed the ceiling, hanging between the two Bonnies.

"What a nice boyfriend you are! Coward!" She yelled, angrily, at Toy Bonnie. He stared at her without knowing what to do. He looked guilty.

"I'm... Sorry..." He said, sad.

"You should tell Chica you're sorry, not me! She's so frustrated that you didn't do anything for her for valentines' day she's crying in the kids' cove!" She yelled, outraged. Old Chica and Foxy heard Mangle and went there trying to help.

"Hey, Mangle, calm down! He's just a kid!" Said old Chica.

"Mangle, there be no need t' yell at lil' Bonnie. Ye stop messin' with other one's boyfriend!" Said Foxy. Mangle still looked angry, but restrained herself.

"And ye kid..." Said Foxy, pointing at Toy Bonnie.

"... Ye have t' man up and go talk t' yer girl! She be already datin' ye! It's not like she will deny ye a kiss or a date!" He finished. He helped Toy Bonnie up.

"Come. I'll help ye!" He said. Foxy and Toy Bonnie left the room.

In the kids' cove. Chica was sitting there, crying, hugging her cupcake.

"Now ye go in there and say ye be sorry!" Said Foxy, as him and Toy Bonnie peeked through the half open door of the kid's cove.

"... And why do I do next?" Asked Toy Bonnie, looking nervous.

"What do ye think? Ask her t' a date!" Yelled Foxy. Toy Bonnie became scared.

"Uh... well... I don't think..." Foxy interrupted him and pushed him inside the kid's cove.

"No excuses! C'mon!" Said Foxy, shutting the door behind Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica looked up, seeing Toy Bonnie.

"Go away" She said, looking to the other side, sad.

"Chica... I'm sorry" Yelled Toy Bonnie.

"You don't have to say sorry. I do. It's my fault" She said.

"What?"

"I thought I could make you overcome your shyness... But I was wrong... I'm not pretty enough to make you become courageous..." She said, covering her face. Tears fell on the floor.

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Yelled Toy Bonnie. He froze, not knowing what to do. He started to blush.

"I... I didn't do anything because I'm a coward... It's not your fault..." He said, still frozen.

"Y-you're really pretty, C-Chica. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met!" He yelled. He got close to her, touching her cheek. He was blushing again. His entire face was red.

"Forgive me for being a coward..." Said Toy Bonnie, sad. Toy Chica looked at him and smiled, at the same time as a tear was falling from her eye.

She kissed him, hugging him with strength.

"You're not a coward. You're shy and cute. And I love you just like that" She said, smiling.

"Thank you, BonBon, I'm feeling better" She said.

"That's my chance!" Thought Toy Bonnie, excited. He got up.

"N-now I wanted to ask you something, Chica" He said.

"What?"

Toy Bonnie stood stills thinking of something to say for some time. Meanwhile, outside of the kid's cove, Foxy was listening, putting his good ear against the wall.

"C'mon, kid. Ye can do it" He thought.

"S-since I kinda ruined our valentine's day... maybe... well... we could do something tomorrow... right?" He asked, nervously, forcing a smile.

"Of course, why not?" Said Toy Chica, smiling.

"He did it!" Thought Foxy.

Toy Chica grabbed Toy Bonnie's arm, pulling him down.

"But I don't have to wait until tomorrow to give you your present" She said, smiling at him.

"You got a present for me?" He asked, as she got near him, going down to his waist.

"Well, looks like someone got lucky..." Thought Foxy, moving away from the door. He went back to the parts/service room


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy went back to the parts/service room. When he got there, Mangle and Chica got up.

"How did he do?" Asked Chica.

"He apologized?" Asked Mangle.

"Calm down lasses. He did fine. She forgave him and now he be havin' his first time" Said Foxy.

"And all thanks to you! Thank you Foxy. I'm happy for the little bunny and my sister" Said Chica.

"His first time? So they're getting laid in my room?!" Asked Mangle, looking angry.

"Quiet all of you! I am trying to sleep!" Yelled the old Freddy, annoyed. Foxy ignored him.

"Calm down, lil' sister... Ye can sleep here with us, ok?" Said Foxy, trying to make Mangle calm down.

"Over my dead body! I am not sharing my space with this thing!" Said Freddy, getting up and pointing at Mangle. Tears started to come from her eye. She began to cry.

"Hey! Ye watch t' way ye talk t' me sister!" Yelled Foxy.

"Foxy, come to your senses! There is no space for all of us in here!" Said Freddy.

"Well, this could be solved if ye didn't take so much space of t' room by lyin' on t' floor and spreadin' yer arms" Said Foxy. Freddy looked angry, fixing his bowtie.

"Look, you little..." The bear was then interrupted by Bonnie, who got up.

"N-n-no need-d-d to f-f-f-fight. I'll sleep-p outside" He said, walking to the door.

"Happy now? Bloody heartless fat withered bear..." Asked Foxy, whispering insults Freddy didn't care to listen. Mangle lied where Bonnie was sitting. Foxy sat at her side and lied her head on his shoulder. She slept.

Meanwhile, Bonnie decided to take a walk on the restaurant. He stopped in front of the kid's cove door. BB was putting his ear on the door, trying to listen to what was happening inside.

"BB, l-l-leave my brot-t-ther and T-T-Toy Chica alone. T-they want privacy" Said Bonnie, scolding BB. He backed off from the door.

"Alright, alright. Sorry... But what are they doing inside there?" Asked the balloon boy, curious.

"T-t-that's their b-b-b-business. Leave t-them alone" Responded the old Bonnie.

"ok..." BB went to take a walk in the party rooms. Bonnie stared at the kid's cove door, he sighed.

He decided to go to the kitchen. Eating was hard for him, but he could still do it. When he got there, Toy Freddy was pouring tea into a cup. He turned his head, seeing the bunny.

"Oh... Good evening, Mr. Bonnie" Greet Toy Freddy.

"E-e-evening..." Responded the old Bonnie.

"Would you like some tea?... Oh, sorry! Are you even able to... you know..." Toy Freddy looked embarrassed.

"It's o-o-ok. And yes, I am able t-t-t-to drink" Responded Bonnie. Toy Freddy poured tea in another cup and gave it to the old Bonnie.

"T-thank you" He answered, drinking the tea on his own way.

"You were trying to help your little brother, weren't you?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"Yes... B-b-b-but... Looks l-l-like Foxy helped him b-better" Said Bonnie, sipping the tea.

"What do you mean?"

"On his first t-t-try he managed t-t-to get my little b-brother laid" He finished, looking down.

"Well, that's... good for your brother, I guess? Why do you look so down?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"It's... nothing... T-t-thanks for the t-tea. Good evening" Said Toy Bonnie. He finished the tea and went away.

Some time later, in the kid's cove, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were lying side to side. Toy Bonnie seemed like he was in some kind of trance. He had a stupid smile, looking at the ceiling. Toy Chica looked at him with a side smile.

"This was surely his first time, but I don't wanna burst his bubble. He seems so happy with himself" She thought, smiling at him.

"I can't wait to see what we'll do tomorrow!" She said.

"What? Oh... Yeah, sure" Responded Toy Bonnie, not paying attention. Toy Chica looked at him suspiciously, but decided to believe he would do what he promised.

The next day, Toy Bonnie woke up, seeing Toy Chica sleeping by his side.

"Well... I guess Foxy really helped..." He thought, getting up.

"I should... let her sleep... I guess?" He asked himself, indecisive. He decided to leave her sleeping and left the kid's cove.

"I gotta thank Foxy... Also... I gotta ask him for help for the date" Thought Toy Bonnie, going to the parts/service room. In the hallway he found the old Bonnie sleeping in front of the door. Curious, he poked his brother's only arm to make him wake up.

"Huh? Oh... G-g-g-good morning, little Bonnie" Greet the old Bonnie, sleepy. He got up.

"Hi... What were you doing out here?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

"Nothing, j-just... Mangle slept in m-m-my place since y-y-y-you and Chica took hers" Responded the old Bonnie.

"Sorry..." Toy Bonnie looked constrained.

"I-i-it's ok, kid" Said the old Bonnie.

"Um... It's Foxy in there?" He asked. Bonnie looked down.

"He's i-inside" responded the old bunny.

"Thank you" Said Toy Bonnie, entering the room.

Inside the parts/service room, Toy Bonnie jumped over the old Freddy, sleeping, lying on the floor. In the place where the old Bonnie used to sit was Mangle, sleeping. Foxy and Chica, though, were awake.

"Ahoy, lil' Bonnie" Greet Foxy

"Good morning, Toy Bonnie" Greet Chica.

"Good morning... Foxy, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"There be no problem t' talk right here. Or are ye nervous about me girl?" Asked Foxy.

"N-no! I just..."

"It's ok, mate. What did ye want t' talk?" Interrupted Foxy.

"I need you to help me with my first date"


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy looked at Toy Bonnie with a smile.

"So ye need help with yer first date?" He asked.

"Yes... That's what I just said" Responded Toy Bonnie.

"Well, there be a few things ye can do fer a date. Do ye have anything in mind?" Asked Foxy.

"Well... We can't go out of the restaurant... So... I don't know, what can we do inside here?" Asked Toy Bonnie, constrained by his lack of knowledge.

"Who invited who to the date?" Asked Chica.

"I invited her out" Responded the blue bunny.

"Then you should do something that she likes. You know what she likes, don't you?" She asked. Toy Bonnie blushed.

"Um... kinda?" He said. Chica chuckled.

"Don't lie, you silly! We're trying to help you!" She said.

"Sorry..."

Outside the parts/service room, the old Bonnie decided to get up.

"If my little brother woke up, the other might have as well" He thought. He looked at the door of the parts/service room. It was half opened. In his curiosity, he put one of his ears inside the room.

"He asked for help from Foxy... again..." He thought, listening to Foxy giving advice to Toy Bonnie. The old Bonnie looked down. He started to walk around again.

"First the girl I like... The my little brother..." Thought Bonnie. Oil tears started to come out from the red lights that remained from his eyes, resulting in oil tears falling from his mouth.

He entered one of the party rooms. Sitting next to a table and crying.

"C-C-Chica..." He sobbed.

"And n-now T-Toy Bonnie" He continued.

In the parts/service room, Toy Bonnie, Foxy and Chica were still talking.

"...I appreciate your advice... But... I think I should also ask for help from my brother" Said Toy Bonnie, getting up.

"Alright. If ye say so..." Responded Foxy. As Toy Bonnie went away, Foxy put his arm over Chica's shoulder, smiling at her.

Toy Bonnie opened the door, looking around, but the withered bunny was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" He asked himself. He went to the hall, searching in the party rooms, until he found the old Bonnie sitting down with his back on a table, crying.

"Bonnie, I was looking for you... why are you... Um... Drooling?" He asked, confused.

"W-w-what? I wasn't drooling, I..." The old Bonnie was going to correct his brother, but didn't want him to see him crying.

"...N-nevermind..." He completed, looking down again. The old Bonnie got up, leaving the party room, cleaning his tears with his only arm.

"Wait! You left a pool of drool here..." Said Toy Bonnie. The old Bonnie didn't listen.

"I think I shouldn't leave this thing here..." He thought. He rushed to the restroom, grabbed a "Caution! Wet floor" sign and put it over the "drool" pool. Toy Bonnie left the sign there and ran after his brother. He was in other party room, cleaning his tears from his eyes and from his mouth.

"Can I talk to you?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

"I-I-I would l-like to be left a-alone" Responded the old Bonnie. Toy Bonnie sat at his side.

"Look... I... was going to ask for your help, but... looks like you're the one needing help right now" Said Toy Bonnie.

"Y-you don't h-h-have to worry about m-me" Said the old Bonnie.

"Yes I do. You're my brother. You helped me a lot recently, now I want to help you too" Said Toy Bonnie. The old Bonnie looked at him and then looked down again.

"I'm s-s-sorry... I was b-being jealous. You went to ask for F-F-Foxy's help instead of mine... It's l-like he's t-t-t-taking over something I-I want to do: To h-help you with T-T-T-Toy Chica" Said old Bonnie.

"So that's why you were drooling..." Said Toy Bonnie.

"I wasn't d-d-drooling! I was... crying" Said the old Bonnie, looking constrained of admitting that. Toy Bonnie put his arm on his big brother's shoulder.

"Well... I don't know a lot, but I know there is nothing wrong with crying. If there was we wouldn't be able to do it, isn't it?" Said Toy Bonnie. The old Bonnie looked at him and nodded, "smiling".

"Are you better now?" Asked Toy Bonnie. The withered bunny nodded again.

"So now I can talk to you, right? I need your advice" He asked.

"W-what is it?"

"Well... I was talking with Foxy about the date and... Um... He suggested I did something I don't know if it's right" Said Toy Bonnie.

"What d-d-did he suggest?"

"He didn't say what it was. He just told me it was his secret weapon that worked every time with old Chica" Explained Toy Bonnie.

"Well, w-w-what are you s-s-so worried about?" Asked the old Bonnie, confused.

"I don't know... It kinda feels like cheating" Responded Toy Bonnie.

"So you w-w-want to d-do it on your own?" Asked the old Bonnie.

"Yes!"

"T-t-then let's talk t-t-t-to Foxy about t-this" He said, getting up. The two bunnies walked back to the parts/service room. Before they could enter, Mangle opened the door and crawled out of the room.

"Oh, good morning, Mangle" Greet Toy Bonnie.

"Bonnie! I had to sleep here because of you!" Said Mangle, looking angry.

"I'm... Sorry..." Toy Bonnie looked constrained.

"But tell me, what were you two doing.?" She asked, smiling maliciously.

"Uuh... We... Started kissing... And then she started kissing my..." Toy Bonnie was then interrupted by his big brother.

"I-I-I-I think t-t-that's enough, l-little man"

"Sorry..."

"I'll go back to the kid's cove. Good luck with her, Toy Bonnie!" Said Mangle, leaving to her room. The two bunnies entered the parts/service room.

Mangle entered the kid's cove. The sound of the door slamming woke up Toy Chica.

"Oh no! Sorry, Chica! I didn't mean to wake you up..." Mangle tried to apologize. Toy Chica sat down.

"It's ok, friend! I'm sorry BonBon and I took your place" Said Toy Chica, hugging Mangle by the neck.

"Now tell me! How it was?!" Asked Mangle, with the same smile as before.

"Well.. hehehe... he had no idea of what he was doing" The two started laughing.

"Still... I can't blame him... hehehe... It was my first time as well..." Toy Chica blushed, smiling. The two friends laughed even more


	6. Chapter 6

author note: so, hi, guys, I know I didn't post a new chapter for the past 2 weeks, but it was because I didn't have any idea of how to finish this chapter. So I took some more time to write it. Sorry for keeping you waiting.

-Cheatsy

In the parts/service room, Bonnie sat down in his usual place of the room.

"S-s-s-so, Foxy, my b-b-brother t-told me y-y-you suggested h-him to use a "secret w-w-weapon", right?" Asked the old Bonnie, turning to Foxy.

"Aye, I told t' lad about me secret weapon" Responded Foxy.

"A-a-and what is t-this secret weapon?" Asked old Bonnie.

"Arr... That be a secret, me big eared mate!" Said Foxy.

"F-F-Foxy, I'm s-serious. A-a-are you gonna t-t-tell us what is t-this secret weapon or n-n-not?" Asked Bonnie.

"Alright, alright. It be rum!" Said Foxy, picking a up a glass bottle.

"Rum?" The bunnies yelled together.

"It be not any rum! It be me favorite pirate rum! Only fer special occasions! And since I be tryin' t' help ye. I say ye should use a lil' of it!" Said Foxy, with a nice look.

"Are y-y-you saying he s-should go d-d-drunk to a date, F-F-Foxy?" Asked the old Bonnie, looking outraged.

"Aye! Why not? It worked fer me in t' past!" Yelled Foxy.

"So you were drunk that night, Foxy?!" Asked Chica, by Foxy's side.

"Aye, and ye liked that night, didn't ye?" Said Foxy. Chica smiled and blushed.

"Well... I can't say I didn't..." Said Chica.

"See, lil' lad? T' rum helped me when I was afraid t' talk t' her some years ago. And now look at us!" Said Foxy.

"It helped you? How?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

"When one be drunk, he does not care about embarrassment or anything like that" Explained Foxy. Toy Bonnie's eyes shone. He started thinking about how would it be if he weren't shy.

"I-I-I d-don't think it's a g-g-good idea..." Said the old Bonnie.

"Hmm... But it isn't you who decides, Bonnie. It's your little brother!" Said Chica, pointing at Toy Bonnie, who was listening to everything.

"Y-y-you're right... What d-d-do you think, l-l-little Bonnie?" Asked the old Bonnie, turning to his little brother. Toy Bonnie looked nervous.

"Well... I... I guess I shouldn't... I'm only 13... So..." Toy Bonnie was interrupted by his brother.

"That's r-r-right, he's j-j-just a k-kid! W-w-what do you have in your m-m-mind? Offering a-alcohol t-t-to kids..."

"Hey, I was only tryin' t' help. Sorry..." Said Foxy, putting down the bottle. The manager of the pizzeria opened the door.

"There you are! Everyone's waiting for you in the stage!" He said, taking Toy Bonnie out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." He responded. He was thinking about Foxy's proposal.

During the day, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica crossed paths several times. Toy Bonnie smiled at her nervously, she smiled back at him. But they didn't do anything else. The entire day they only smiled at each other/ Toy Bonnie was too nervous to talk to her.

At night, when everyone left, all the Toy animatronics were on the stage. Toy Chica turned to Toy Bonnie.

"So, are you gonna take me on the date or not?" She asked, with a fake angry look. Toy Bonnie smiled embarrassed.

"Oh! yeah! Date... Umm... Let's go!" He stuttered, nervous. He was blushing again. Toy Freddy looked at them and left the stage.

"I'll leave you two alone, my friends. If you need me, I will be having tea" He said, smiling. Toy Chica waved at him as he went away and then turned back to Toy Bonnie.

"So?" She asked.

"Um... Let's go to one of the party rooms..." He said. Toy Chica nodded, smiling. She gave her hand for him to hold. He spent some time looking at it, until finally realizing what to do. He grabbed her hand nervously and smiled.

"I'm sorry!" He said. They went to one of the party rooms.

"Um... I'll tell your sister to bring the pizzas" He said, getting up, as Toy Chica sat next to a table.

"Alright" She said, smiling at him. Toy Bonnie rushed to the parts/service room.

"Chica?" He called for the old chicken. She was in the end of the room sitting next to Foxy.

"Hello, Toy Bonnie" Greet the old Chica, opening her broken jaw as if she was smiling.

"I... I need your help... Could you make some pizzas for Toy Chica and I... You know, for our date?" He asked, nervously.

"Of course! Everything for my little sister!" She said, getting up. Chica left the room to make the pizzas.

"Oi, did ye think about me idea?" Asked Foxy.

"I-I-I think it's p-pretty clear he r-r-r-refused" Said the old Bonnie, turning to Foxy.

"I... I accept. I can't do that myself" Said Toy Bonnie, looking down.

"W-w-w-what?!" Yelled the old Bonnie, surprised.

"I'm... Sorry, Bonnie... But I'm tired of not being able to show her I love her, of risking losing her because of my shyness" Said Toy Bonnie. Bonnie didn't know what to say.

"Well, just have in mind t' not drink too much, lad, bad things happen of ye drink too much" Said Foxy, handing Toy Bonnie the bottle of rum.

"Alright" Said Toy Bonnie. He took some sips of the rum, making a disgusted face.

"Argh, the taste is terrible!" He said.

"What did ye expect? Orange juice?" Said Foxy.

"Oh, shut up!" Toy Bonnie yelled, drinking more. Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other worried. Toy Bonnie kept drinking until Foxy took the bottle from him.

"Alright, that be enough, lad! Ye drank almost t' entire bottle!" Said Foxy, putting the bottle stopper back into the bottle.

"What? I can't have some more?" Asked Toy Bonnie, looking dizzy.

"Y-y-you d-drank t-t-t-too much, little brother. M-m-maybe we s-s-should cancel t-the date" Said the old Bonnie, getting up.

"Nah, I'm fine! Actually I feel better than ever!" Said Toy Bonnie. He turned around to go back to the party room. He was staggering, and tripped on Freddy, who was sleeping in the other side of the room.

"Hey! Watch it!" Said Freddy, being woken up.

"It would help if you didn't stay in the way" Said Toy Bonnie, leaving the room.

"I think we made a big mistake" Said Foxy.


	7. Chapter 7

Toy Bonnie, completely drunk, staggered around the corridors of the pizzeria. He entered the party room where Toy Chica was waiting. She was touching up her make up, and hid it the moment she realized Toy Bonnie was in there.

"Oh! BonBon! I didn't see you there!" She said, with an embarrassed smile. She hid the makeup.

"Why did you take so long?" She asked.

"Just asking your big sister to make the pizza, beauty!" Responded Toy Bonnie, getting near Toy Chica. He put his arm around her, on her thigh.

"What's that?" Toy Chica smiled embarrassed again.

"Bonnie! Is that really you?" She asked, playfully.

"Hell yeah! I'm better than ever! Now while the pizza isn't here, how 'bout a kiss, huh?" He got near her trying to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

"BonBon, you're acting weird... are you sure you're ok?" She asked, now looking worried.

"I'm weird? You're acting weird! Now that I have the courage to talk to you and you deny me a kiss?!" Shouted Toy Bonnie, angry.

"W-why are you yelling at me? What is wrong with you, Toy Bonnie? You are not like that!" She yelled. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"Enough talk!" He yelled, grabbing her and forcing her to kiss him. She slapped him and ran away, crying. Toy Bonnie, already dizzy from being drunk, fell to the floor and passed out.

"Hey, you lovebirds! You'll have to wait some more. I might have accidentally eaten your pizza... Bonnie?!" The old Chica came by the corridor talking, but stopped, surprised, at the sight of the blue bunny lying on the floor.

"What happened here?! And where is my sister?!" Yelled the old Chica, running around not knowing what to do.

"I... I should call for help!" She thought, running to the parts/service room. She pushed the door with her shoulder, panicking.

"Foxy! Bonnie! Freddy! Anyone! I need your help! Toy Bonnie is down!" She yelled. Bonnie and Foxy got up, worried. The fox, the chicken and the bunny ran back to the party room. Freddy watched everything with an annoyed look.

In the party room, the old Bonnie and Foxy helped the fallen Toy Bonnie up.

"Uuuh... Where's Chica?" Asked Toy Bonnie, with a drunk voice.

"He's right! Where's my sister?!" Asked the old Chica.

"Wasn't she here with ya?" Asked Foxy.

"She slapped me and ran away! I'll get her for that!" Yelled Toy Bonnie, trying to escape Bonnie and Foxy's grasp.

"H-hey! C-c-calm down! You're n-n-not getting anyone! I t-t-told you it was a b-b-bad idea to make h-h-him drunk, Foxy!" Said the old Bonnie, angry.

"How could I know? We talk about this later, now we got t' help him" Said Foxy.

"C-C-C-Chica, go look f-f-for your sister, p-p-please. We'll t-take care of him" Said Bonnie. Chica nodded and went away, looking for her little sister.

"Let me go!" Yelled Toy Bonnie.

"Not until ye calm down, mate" Said Foxy. He and Bonnie pushed Toy Bonnie back on the chair he was.

Meanwhile, the old Chica looked around for Toy Chica. She searched the party rooms, the security office, the vents... When she was passing by the restrooms, she heard someone crying.

"Chica? Are you here?" Asked the withered chicken, entering. One of the toilets were locked. The old Chica knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Toy Chica from inside.

"It's me, little sister. Can you tell me what happened?" The old Chica asked. Toy Chica stood in silence for some time, then opened the door. She hugged her big sister, crying.

"It's Bonnie! He was acting so weird... I ran away" She yelled, crying.

"Calm down... Calm down... Explain me what he was doing" Asked the old Chica, hugging her sister.

"He looked weird... like, dizzy! And was acting like a pervert!" Said Toy Chica. The old Chica looked at her little sister thinking of something to say.

"Um... I'm... sorry, little sister" Said the old Chica, looking down.

"What? Why?!" Asked Toy Chica, confused.

"It was Foxy's idea to make him drink rum before your date, you know, to make him less shy. And I approved, I didn't try to stop him! I'm sorry!" Said the old Chica, looking down.

"So he was really drunk? To become less shy? Seriously? What do you have in your minds?!" Yelled Toy Chica, cleaning her tears.

"I like him just like that! You have no right to change my boyfriend!" Said Toy Chica, looking angry.

"I'm sorry, sister. Please, don't be mad at Bonnie, or Foxy, or your boyfriend" Said the old Chica, looking down. Toy Chica then hugged her.

"That's for taking the responsibility. I can't be mad at you! If it weren't you old guys BonBon and I wouldn't be together!" Said Toy Chica, smiling at her big sister.

Toy Chica left the restroom, hurrying to the party room where Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Foxy were.

"Little C-C-Chica, t-t-this isn't a good time" Said Bonnie, noticing her entering the room. Foxy and Bonnie were able to contain Toy Bonnie. He was in tears, covering his eyes, whispering something to himself.

"Shut up! Who had this idea of making my boyfriend drunk?!" Yelled Toy Chica. Everyone in the room became scared.

"It was me..." Said Foxy, nervously, raising his hook hand and giving her an embarrassed smile. She slapped him.

"That's for making the cutest bunny around a drunk pervert!" She said.

"Ow! Sorry!" Said Foxy. The old Bonnie was going to laugh, but held it when Toy Chica turned to him. And she slapped him as well.

"And that's for helping with him!" She said.

"I-I-I-I didn't want to..." The old Bonnie tried to say, but Toy Chica ignored him. She turned to Toy Bonnie, who still looked dizzy and was crying. She kneed down in front of him. They stared at each other for some time.

"I'm... Sorry! Sorry!" Yelled Toy Bonnie.

"I just love you so much! But I'm a coward! I couldn't tell you that I loved you myself! And when Foxy talked about a secret weapon I... I..." Toy Bonnie shouted, starting to cry again.

Toy Chica smiled and cleaned his tears. They stared at each other for more time. He hugged her and kissed her. This time, though, she didn't push him away. She hugged him back, continuing to kiss him. They kept kissing for a long time.

The next day, Toy Bonnie was feeling bad. He had a terrible headache, but was feeling a lot better to talk to Toy Chica.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica entered the parts/service room holding hands. They stood in front of the old Bonnie.

"Um... Good morning" Toy Bonnie greet his brother.

"G-g-g-good morning. A-a-a-are you f-f-feeling better, little B-Bonnie?" He asked.

"I'm getting better" Responded Toy Bonnie.

"We wanted to thank you, Bonnie! Again you managed to make us even closer!" Said Toy Chica, smiling.

"Can we do anything to repay you?" She asked.

"Oh, t-t-t-that's nothing!" He responded, in a nice tone.

"If there's something we can do for you, you just ask! We really owe you one, old bunny!" Said Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie and her went away, holding hands.

THE END


End file.
